remember11fandomcom-20200214-history
Scene Guide:Satoru Chapter/Day 2
Calmness At SPHIA, the snowstorm rages on. Satoru had been sitting for 4 hours thinking about his situation. Regarding the mountain cabin, he believes he experienced a simultaneous time jump and personality exchange, jumping between Mount Akakura in 2011 and Aosagi Island in 2012. He believes Kokoro's personality experiences the same phenomenon and occupies his body when he's in hers. He believes Yuni advanced through time linearly, coming to SPHIA in 2012 after surviving the avalanche in 2011. Regarding his memory, he finds it odd that he can't remember much aside from his relationship with Mayuzumi. But even then, he didn't feel overwhelming joy from seeing her alive, but he never felt that. By the same notion, he has no idea if he felt sad when he learned Mayuzumi had died. He thinks there's a possibility his amnesia is actually a memory transplant. He believes someone may be targeting him and attempted to drown him when Kokoro was in control of his body. His objectives now are to explain the exchange phenomenon, save the people on Mount Akakura, and investigate whether the bathtub incident was a murder attempt or not. Unlock shortcut "Satoru Chapter: Day 2 (Beginning)" * Set reg2nd Day - Midday Unlocked" to 1 * Set regUnlocked Criteria 1" to 3 In contrast to the raging storm outside, Satoru ponders the events around him in calmness. Examine Current time is 11:03 AM and Satoru decides to examine his room. He must all of the following areas to advance: * Desk He finds a notepad and considers leaving a note once he's learned more. * Shelves He finds the access card and the key used to access The Third Area on the 7th day. However, he has no idea what either of them unlock and pockets both of them. * Refrigerator Inside the fridge, he finds a bottle with some water missing and an empty pill package of Zegtamin. Kokoro consumed both the night prior. * Bed Under the mattress, he finds a magazine from July 21st, 2011. One of the articles mentions the crash of HAL Flight 18 and the survivors. While reading it, Satoru makes the following conclusion: : "If the phone hadn't connected on the 16th, the rescuers wouldn't have arrived on the 17th, and the report would have been made later on." While he doesn't understand its significance, he finds an airplane ticket under the name of "Yukidoh Satoru" for a flight that departs on January 18th 2011 to Australia. The implication here is that the real Satoru was planing to leave the country on the 18th but canceled his plans after learning about the crash of Flight 18, which is later confirmed by the official timeline.In the evening (of January 17th), Satoru comes across news of Flight 18's crash. Satoru becomes convinced of Mayuzumi's death. While feeling sorrow, Satoru also begins to wonder if he can rescue Mayuzumi using space-time transfer. More information about the incident reminds Satoru of an interesting "Stage." He suddenly cancels his departure to Australia, but since the equipment is still incomplete, his "Plan" cannot be conducted at this point in time. -- Chronology of Remember 11. Satoru feels that the magazine was planted for him to find. He exits the room. * None Satoru examines his surroundings. Break-Time In the dining area, Utsumi isn't sure whether to make breakfast or lunch, but she's already got the menu decided for a breakfast meal. Satoru reveals he hates pumpkins. Satoru can choose to drink coffee or not, and can put milk in it if he likes. Utsumi reveals that Hotori had a fit the night before and Kokoro restrained her. Afterwards, Utsumi gave Kokoro the sleeping pills. Satoru realizes that's why he felt so sluggish. * Set regdrink coffee on the second day - Bio local" to 1 if Satoru doesn't drink coffee. Affects and . * Set reglike black coffee" to 1 if Satoru doesn't add milk to his drink. Affects and . "Break" may refer to "breakfast". Otherwise, this scene represents a quite time with little tension. Mind-Education On the way to the terrace, Satoru hears Inubushi covering Yuni's eyes and sing the Kagome song. By this point, Inubushi identifies herself as "Hotori", deceiving those around her. Satoru grabs a coat and walks outside into the snowstorm. He believes that since Yuni, Utsumi and possibly Inubushi knew he took the sleeping pills, one of them may have taken the opportunity to drown him while his reflexes were dulled. He looks at the clock tower he fell from, but cannot recall the events leading to his fall. He believes it's not a coincidence that he brushed by death twice in such a short time. He explores the outside area but cannot find stairs going up. The clock tolls at 12:00 and he suddenly recalls a shadow approaching him on top of the tower. He cannot remember the source of the shadow and returns inside. * None Transmit Satoru takes a hot shower to warm up and concludes someone is after him. He believes they wouldn't attack him directly because of his strength, but hypothesizes the existence of a 5th hidden person. He decides to write a note to Kokoro. In the note, he reassures her he won't mishandle her body and describes his theory about the exchange phenomenon. He asks her to write something to prove she exists and to record the time. Just as he's about to warn her about his "attacker", he transfers. * None Satoru transmits a message to Kokoro, and at the same time his entire consciousness is transmitted into her body. Virgin-Ceiling Satoru finds himself on a bed face up. He finds a voice recorder in Kokoro's pocket and checks the time. He finds that the transfer occurred at 1:07 PM, takes off the watch and attaches it to the ladder of the top bunk. Only he and Mayuzumi are in the room, with Yomogi and Yuni in the storeroom to get rations. As Satoru peeks down the hole, Mayuzumi tries to trick him into turning around by calling the names "Fuyukawa-san", "Yukidoh-kun" and "Satoru". Satoru can choose whether or not to turn around for the first two. In all cases, Mayuzumi seems to enjoy her game. * Increase regEpilogue Criteria" by 1 if Satoru turns around when Mayuzumi calls out "Yukidoh-kun" "Virgin-Ceiling" may be a reference to "Unfamiliar Ceiling", an idea introduced in Neon Genesis Evangelion. It refers to when a person wakes up in an environment away from home, away from their comfort zone. Miserable The snowstorm continues outside. Yomogi pours gruel for them. If Satoru asks for food first, he and Mayuzumi fight over who said it first. Otherwise, Mayuzumi fights with Yomogi. In any case, Yuni gets served first and Satoru loses his appetite. Satoru forces himself to eat some food to regain Kokoro's stamina, but stops halfway to go downstairs. He creates a recording on the voice recorder and tells her someone is after his life and to take care of his body. The recording is saved as "DATA2". He rips some cardboard and writes "Please listen to the voice recorder". Upstairs, he hands the message to Yomogi. As he goes to eat more gruel, he transfers. * Increase regEpilogue Criteria" by 1 if Satoru answers he wants the food first. The gruel is tasteless and Satoru has no appetite for it. Their food situation is starting to become miserable. Reflection Satoru awakens with a pen in his left hand and a note that says "The transfer happened at 1:07 PM." along with one of three possible drawings. Because of Kokoro's mistaken time, Satoru believes their transfers are simultaneous (she actually transferred at 12:34 PM, 33 minutes earlier than she thinks). Satoru checks the time and estimates the time of transfer as 1:40 PM. He notes the 33-minute difference. Unlock shortcut "Satoru Chapter: Day 2 (Middle)" * Set reg3rd Day Unlocked" to 0001 * Set regUnlocked Criteria 1" to 3 * Depending on regIllustration - Biolocal", Satoru can identify Kokoro's drawing as one of 3 different things. To "reflect" means to consider or to think. Additionally, according to Satoru, "the position of my body right now reflects Kokoro's precisely before the transfer". Since Kokoro is left-handed, you can think of her as a mirror image of the right-handed Satoru. Polyhedron Since he'd already spoken to Utsumi earlier, Satoru decides to speak to Yuni and Inubushi. As Satoru enters Yuni's room, Utsumi leaves it. When Satoru asks Yuni what they were talking about, he evades the question. However, it is likely they were talking about the contents of the Terabyte Disk. Satoru asks Yuni what he was doing a year ago, to which Yuni replies "rock-and-rolling". Satoru is referring to 2011, while Yuni is referring to 2010, unaware that he has jumped into the future. Satoru will ask Yuni if he's a twin/clone based on past choices, then discovered Yuni is an only child. Satoru can ask if Yuni heard of Yomogi or Mayuzumi, which he will deny. Satoru then asks why Yuni is in SPHIA, and Yuni instantly becomes pale, stiff and breathing heavily. Yuni is scared and asks Satoru to stay with him, asking why he's locked up in SPHIA. He recalls the plane crash, but immediately went to SPHIA afterward. Satoru concludes that Yuni must be experiencing the exchange phenomenon as well, but only transferred once. Satoru decides to interrogate the Yuni of 2012 who resides in Mount Akakura. When Satoru goes to Inubushi's room, she asks who he is. She belittles him for failing to help her the day before and for failing to introduce himself, implying this is the first time Inubushi has met Satoru's body. She calls Satoru's body "Kokoro", claiming to have heard it from Yuni. Yuni also told her about the main "Satoru" personality. Inubushi claims to be "Suzukage Hotori" and pretends she's never heard the name "Inubushi Keiko". She also which kanji are used to spell "Hotori". Satoru believes she has DID even though she pretends she doesn't know what it is. She claims to never have met the Kokoro personality. Satoru asks himself why Inubushi didn't know his name despite them supposedly staying in SPHIA for a long time and believes she may be lying. Inubushi pulls Satoru towards the bed and pulls herself close to him, seducing Satoru. It's revealed she wants him to clean her bathtub. Satoru is surprised by how fast her personality changed, from scared on the first day, to scornful, playful and seductive in a short span of time. Back in his room, Satoru looks at Kokoro's message again. He begins writing his own message, asking for more information and better communication. Utsumi knocks on the door who looked anxious and uneasy. At that moment, Satoru transfers. * Increase regEpilogue Criteria" by 1 if Satoru consents to Inubushi's advances * If rega Twin Theory - Bio local" is set to 1, follow the corresponding dialog branch * If regswore to protect Hotori" is set to 1, Hotori confronts Satoru about his promise on the first day In geometry, a polyhedron is a 3D shape composed of flat faces and straight edges. It mainly refers to the SPHIA building which is composed of rectangular faces. However, it also refers to the people living inside of SPHIA who also have multiple faces. Old Wise Man Satoru finds himself in Kokoro's body, with Yomogi sucking on Kokoro's little finger. The finger was cut by a knife when the Third Personality picked up Yomogi's knife and started messing around with it. Satoru reads the time as 6:05PM and places the wristwatch on the table. Satoru reminds Yomogi to show Kokoro the message he gave him earlier. He confirms Kokoro has not replied on the VR, which contains 2 data entries (1 is the "I'm a seagull", 2 is Satoru warning Kokoro about someone attacking his body.) None The "old wise man" is a Jungian archetype that represents a father-type figure who is usually kind and provides guidance. Yomogi embodies this archetype. Seized Having transferred, Satoru suddenly finds himself in the darkness with a sharp pain in his left arm. Slowly, he realizes he's in the living room. He sees the silhouette of someone (Inubushi) in the dark, holding a knife. If Satoru stands his ground, he runs towards Inubushi which surprises her. The pain in his left arm causes him to stagger and the both of them collapse on the floor. The struggle results in Satoru being stabbed. He finally sees the source of the shadow. Her long hair fell across his face when she went down to kiss him. (Bad End) If Satoru runs, he bumps into something and falls down. He then transfers. *If Satoru stands his ground (Bad End): ** Set regBad End A - Clear" to 0001 ** Set regBad End A - Bio BAD Local" to 0001 Satoru is seized by fear. Receive Satoru finds himself in the cabin at 7:34 PM. Yomogi is reading the newspaper while Mayuzumi sits on the bed staring at Yomogi as though they had a fight earlier. Downstairs, Yuni searches one of the wooden boxes. Satoru finds the voice recorder in Kokoro's right hand. He sees a new recording, DATA3, but it's full of meaningless noise. The Third Personality, α, had created that recording after Kokoro transfered while holding the VR. Mayuzumi feels uncomfortable about the newspaper and takes away the newspaper from Yomogi, claiming it's a fake. Yomogi gets called by Yuni and heads downstairs. Satoru thinks about the situation and wonders how a physical object can move back in time. Satoru believes the paper might be real since it specifically mentions the plane crash as well as the names of the survivors. Satoru approaches Mayuzumi who asks to be left alone. If Satoru leaves her alone, she moves down to the basement. Otherwise Satoru stays with her. If Mayuzumi is highly stressed, she calls "Kokoro" annoying and goes downstairs. If Satoru stays and Mayuzumi is not stressed, he can "speak kind words" or "stay quiet". The first option causes Satoru to confront Mayuzumi about her fears, saying she's really a timid, delicate, fragile and sensitive woman. She yells at him, telling him once again not to pretend he's Satoru, then goes downstairs. If Satoru stays quiet, he can try to cheer her up or touch her earrings. Speaking up causes her to yell, saying that if he's the real Satoru, he wouldn't have said that. Touching her earrings causes her to drop her guard and momentarily accept that Kokoro is Satoru and falls into his embrace. She then leaves downstairs, begging him not to confuse her anymore. In all cases, Yomogi and Yuni came upstairs and Satoru began re-reading the newspaper with his legs open. Yuni takes the opportunity to look up Kokoro's skirt and invite Yomogi to look. Satoru continues reading without giving them more attention after removing the wristwatch. * Increase regEpilogue Criteria" by 1 if Satoru leaves Mayuzumi's side * Unlock different dialogue if Satoru stays with Mayuzumi and regStress Level - Biolocal" is greater than 12 Reflection Satoru transfers at 8:06PM and feels pain in his left arm as he stands in his room. He searches and finds the room empty with no knife-wielding suspect in sight. He begins to feel positive feelings for Kokoro since she saved him from the "killer". He goes to write a message to express his gratitude and finds a message from Kokoro with poor handwriting due to her injured hand. He pens out his own reply about feeling more than 12430 meters of gratitude. He doesn't know when the transfers occur, and doubts Yuni or Utsumi are targeting him. He explains that he thinks he's being targeted because of the clock tower and near-drowning incidents. He does not know of a way to leave SPHIA, but confirms his timings with Kokoro's listed times. To closes off, he brings up "sekijukansei" (red accepts blue entirely) and sarcastically praises about Kokoro's drawing. None Satoru reflects on the events thus far. Crucify's Rat After writing the note, Satoru moves to the dinner room where everyone is eating food that Utsumi cooked. He ignores their conversation about the earthquake that took place earlier and instead thinks about the culprit that slashed his arm. He's surprised to hear that "Hotori" treated his arm and she has a gentle side. When Satoru thanks her, Inubushi pretends to be Hotori and says it was nothing special. Satoru returns to the room and rereads her message about Yuni existing in both places at the same time. He decides not to tell her that he's from 2012 as she would ask what happened to them in 2011. He wants to keep her optimistic by not confirming that they die in the avalanche. He leaves to the dining room again to investigate the culprit and finds Inubushi near the table. Satoru goes beside her and finds a rat on the floor, twitching and struggling to breathe. Satoru says to help the rat, so Inubushi ends its suffering by killing it against the table's corner. After tossing the rat aside, she sings the Kagome song. None Likens what the rat felt in its near-death state due to ingesting the MAO inhibitor to the image of the crucified Christ. Requiem Satoru transfers to the cabin and wonders why she sang the Kagome song after killing the rat. Yomogi and Mayuzumi sat in the middle of the room, while Yuni sits near the stove. Satoru asks if anything happened, but Yomogi denies it. Satoru notices the blizzard has stopped, and nobody spoke another word. He took off the wristwatch before going to sleep. None A requiem is a religious ceremony performed for the dead, and can refer to the music used for the ceremony. Satoru believes Inubushi sang the Kagome song for the rat's death.